Cartoons in Pokemon (or Pokemon Falls)
by regulardude45
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel go into the Gravity Falls Forest they accidentally step into a portal that sends them into the world of Pokemon!


I do not own Pokemon or Any of the other cartoons feature in this Fanfic.

Chapter 1: Everything Falls into Place

Dipper and Mabel were in the Gravity Falls Forest to find a magical luck charm. According to Dipper's book this charm grants the holder incredible powers of complete luck to manipulate space and time to get whatever they want. Dipper was trying to be as cautious as possible while Mabel was being her natural silly self with her pet pig Waddles.

"Mabel, we've got to be careful out in these woods," Dipper warned Mabel. "Anything can happen in these woods." Suddenly an orange tail that seemed to be on fire was peeked out of the bushes.

"Oh my gosh! There's a fire over there!" Mabel shouted. "Come on Waddles, we have to put it out!" Upon Mabel's shouting the tail seemed to step back in the bushes. Mabel and Waddles ran after it while Dipper had to chase them shouting things like "Come back!" or "Slow down!" When Mabel had finally caught up to the flame they saw two things, A strange orange baby lizard with a blazing tail, and a blue spherical force of energy.

"Woah! Dipper, what's that?"

"I don't know, I can't find it in the book."

The lizard that led them here walked closer and closer to the energy until it vanished inside it. The blue energy started glowing and it seemed to be pulling Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles closer into it.

"Ahhh! Waddles, hold me!"

"Oink!"

"The force is too strong! We're being pulled in!"

The twins and pig screamed as they drew closer and closer to the strange blue energy. They were finally sucked in and thrown into a dimensional rip in space and time that seemed to lead them through different historical points in cartoon history. They saw things like a tiny little boy scientist with orange hair and blue shaded glasses, a pink hatted, buck toothed child with two floating magical creatures, and a trio of flying, big eyed girls. Throughout this they also heard strange sounds.

"Who lives in a pineapple..."

"Hero's in a half shell..."

"a mechanical canine..."

"are gonna do it all..."

"welcome to my life..."

Until they finally heard...

"Gotta catch 'em all..."

…...

Dipper awoke to his face being licked by what seemed like a bigger than normal mouse. He screamed and backed up so it wouldn't touch him anymore. Then, he got a closer look at it. It has two red rosey cheeks that for some reason felt quite powerful, a lightning bolt shaped tail, two ears pointing near to straight upward, and had a cute little face. The thing that really made Dipper think though, was that it was pink.

"Waddles!?" Dipper practically screamed. It was true. That mouse like thing was Waddles. He had his molecules shifted around to fit the perspective of the new world they were in. Mabel then woke up after hearing Dipper's voice.

"Ugh, my head hurts." She said. "Dipper, where are we and where's Waddles?" Dipper simply held the pink animal in his hands and showed it to Mabel. "Okay thats a nice giant mouse, but where's Waddles?"

"This IS Waddles, Mabel." Dipper said reluctantly. "Waddles' molecules must have shifted to fit this new dimension we're in."

"Is that why your hat has a weird looking ball on it?" Mabel asked. Dipper checked his hat to see that Mabel was right. His hat no longer looked like a regular cap with a tree on it, instead it was more of a baseball cap with a weird red and white ball shape on it. Infact, even his clothes had changed. His jacket was blue with a bluish green t-shirt in it, his shorts were now blue jeans with a brown belt in the loops, and his hands now had green gloves on them without the finger parts.

Mabel had indeed changed too. She had a yellow top (the top is a regular t-shirt, not just a small little top) with red suspenders that looped around her shoulders and short bluish green pants. "Wow, I look really cool!" Dipper said proudly. He reached into his inside shirt pocket to grab his book, but all he could find was a red device with a few buttons and a screen. He mistakenly pointed it at Waddles and the device started to talk. _**"Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokemon."**_ It said. _**"It has small electric sacs on both of its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs."**_

"Woah!" Mabel said in amazement. "So, Waddles is a Pikachu? What's that?"

"I'll tell you what that is little girl!" a voice from behind said. The twins turn around to see an old man in a lab coat. "My name is Oak, but most people just call me The Pokemon Professor. This creature that sits next to you is very rare indeed. Pikachu's are typically yellow, not pink. You see, this world is inhabited by these creatures called Pokemon. Pokemon are animals that people catch in special devices called Pokeballs, like the one on this young boy's hat. Dipper took his hat off and him and Mabel starred at it.

"Most people also battle with these Pokemon. Sometimes for fun, and sometimes in competitions like gym battles. Gym battles will earn you a badge if you can beat their leader, and if you collect all eight in the Kanto Region you can challenge the Pokemon League. If you beat the Pokemon League, you will become the Pokemon Champion. That is a very big title around these parts. Say, how come you have a Pokemon, but your boy companion doesn't?"

"I don't know, he just doesn't." Mabel answered unsure. "Well, would you like a Pokemon little boy?" Oak asked. Dipper pondered about this. Sure being a Pokemon trainer would be cool, going around Kanto and becoming the champion, but he still had friends and family back at home. "Yes, I would very much like my own Pokemon." Dipper finally said. "Okay, come to my lab if you will."

The four walked about three blocks before they finally reached the Pokemon Lab. Dipper was pumped to get one of these mystical creatures that held such power in them. Mabel wasn't much of care, already having Waddles as her Pokemon. They reached a table that had three Pokeballs on it.

"You can choose one of these three" Oak said. "Charmander, the fire type, Squirtle, the water type, or Bulbasaur, the grass type." Dipper thought over his choices carefully. All of them did seem pretty good, but he remembered that flaming tail on Charmander, the one that led them here. Maybe this was destiny.

"I'll choose Charmander." He announced as he took the ball in his hands. He was so excited to see it that he threw it hesitantly to release it. As it left its Pokeball it was shy at first. Then he walked up to Dipper to look at him. "Hey little guy," Dipper said. "You seem like your a nice little lizard aren't you?" He patted his new Pokemon's head. The Charmander felt a little better about its situation and climbed up Dipper's back. He then said on Dipper's shoulder trying to keep his tail away from his hat.

"I think he likes you Dipper!" Mabel told Dipper. "Okay you two, I think your ready for your journey." Oak started. "Here are five Pokeballs each for you to catch Pokemon with. I wish you two good luck on your journey!" With that Dipper, Mabel, Waddles and Charmander were off into the vast world of Pokemon. They walked to the next town seeing the variety of cool creatures that were walking around everywhere. Until finally...

"Hey Dipper," Mabel started to say. "I want to train up Waddles, so can we battle our Pokemon for fun?" Dipper agreed to this and then they started. Dipper and Mabel used the PokeDex to tell them their Pokemon's moves. Charmander started of with Ember, Tackle, and Growl. Waddles the Pikachu had the moves Thundershock, Growl, and Tail Whip.

"Alright Mabel," Dipper said. "Don't hold back, cause I sure won't!" "Don't worry! I won't!" Mabel said proudly. "Waddles, Use Thundershock!" Waddles did as she said and sent out a powerful blast of electricity through its cheeks. Dipper had a good idea of what to do. "Dodge it and use Tackle!" he told Charmander. Charmander just barely whizzed pass the electric attack as charged toward Waddles at full speed. He made perfect contact on Waddles sending him flying back about 7 feet.

"Oh no! Waddles, lower its defenses with Tail Whip!" Mabel directed. Waddles got up quickly and dashed towards Charmander, smacking his tail back and forth in his face. "Follow up with a Thundershock!" Mabel said cleverly. Being straight in Charmander's face caused some massive damage. Charmander fell back a few feet and then slowly got up.

"Charmander, jump up and use Ember around Waddles!" Dipper told. Charmander then jumped to shoot a perfect 360 circle around Waddles. The ground was then on fire and a ring of flames surrounded Waddles. Waddles was too confused to know what to do at that point. "Now, step into the ring and Tackle Waddles into the flames!" Being a fire type he had no problem getting through the fire. He jumped straight in and hit Waddles head first out of the ring. Waddles had little swirly circles where his eyes should be. He had fainted.

"Yes! Way to go Charmander!" Dipper said proudly hugging his new found Pokemon. "It's okay, Waddles. We'll get him next time!" Mabel told her pet pig in a Pokemon's body trying to cheer him up. Waddles quickly turned his frown upside-down and licked Mabel's face. "Good game, Dipper!" They carried their Pokemon to the nearest Pokemon Center in Viridian City. Nurse Joy was happy to take their Pokemon for healing.

Suddenly a few bombs appeared from the ceiling. They exploded and left black smoke everywhere leaving everyone unable to see. When the smoke cleared a little the twins saw two figures standing before them. "Prepare for trouble," One voice said. "And make it double," The other voice said. One figure seems to be a short boy with big hair, and a girl with long hair and looped earrings. "To protect the world from devastation." "To unite all people within our nation."

"PACIFICA!" "GIDEON!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

A small cat-like Pokemon jumped in front of the two with ease.

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Pacifica and Gideon?!" Dipper and Mabel said simultaneously in total suprise. "How did you two get in this dimension?" "I don't know who you two are, but that is no reason to talk to us in such tone!" Pacifica told off. "We want your precious Pokemon and we intend to get them with or without force!"

"Mabel, I think when we stepped into the portal we took the entire universe with us!" Dipper said a bit scared. "They're probably now prone to this universe having their roles in life switched! That's why they don't know us!" "Well, I guess we have to battle them, but we don't have our Pokemon yet!" Nurse Joy then came out and gave them back their Pokemon saying they were fully healed and to come again. "Well, that was conveinent."

"Quit stallin'," Meowth said trying to get his job done as fast as possible. Pacifica and Gideon then threw their Pokeballs revealing a snake like Pokemon and a ball of noxious gas. "Wow! There's some I haven't seem yet!" Dipper said excitedly. He took out his PokeDex and analyzed the Pokemon.

_**"Ekans the snake Pokemon. A very common sight in grassland, etc. It flicks its tongue in and out to sense danger in its surroundings. Koffing the poison gas Pokemon. Its thin balloon-like body is inflated by horribly toxic gases. It reeks when it is nearby."**_

"Alright, Waddles! Use Thundershock!" Waddles sent out a blast of static electricity, shocking the Ekans and sending it flying backwards. "Koffing, use Sludge!" Gideon commanded. Koffing threw a glob of brownish sludge out of it's mouth hitting Charmander in his stomach. "Ready to give up, children?"

"Forget it!" Dipper refused. "Mabel, we have to use both of our Pokemon's attacks at the same time!" Mabel nodded in agreement. So for their next move they used their special attacks in unison. "Waddles, Thundershock!" "Charmander, Ember!" With them using their attacks at the same time, the electricity formed around the hot flaming blasts, combining the two together. Both of the Team Rocket members said uh oh at the same time as them and their Pokemon were hit critically with a mixture of both attacks. They exploded and were sent flying through the air and out into the sky. While flying they seemed to be saying things.

"Stupid! You messed it up for us big hair!" Pacifica said. "No, you screwed us over like a gutter ball!" Gideon retaliated. "You two are the real pin-heads!" Meowth concluded angrily. Then all at once they screamed, "Team Rocket's blasting off for the first time!" They were sent out of sight with nothing but a bright shining light to symbolize that they were gone.

"Phew, that was a close one Dipper!" Mabel said in relief. "It was your quick thinking that saved our Pokemon." "Thanks Mabel, we did good today." Dipper told Mabel. "We better get back on the road. When it gets dark it would be smart to set up camp." So that they did.

Dipper and Mabel had already adapted to their new lifestyle. With their new equipment, Pokemon, and new journey ahead of them, Dipper and Mabel head for the Viridian Forest with nothing but their pride. Will our new heroes be able to survive the harsh conditions of the Kanto Region? Will they ever be able to go back to Gravity Falls? Find out on their next exciting tale.

To Be Continued...

So how was that? I think I did pretty well for a first chapter. Be sure to read more later on and I'll see you guys later! Peace!

~Regulardude45


End file.
